Fishing
by Lady Anaira
Summary: Sesshoumaru's gone fishing, what does he catch? Written for a challenge at


The glorious golden sun was setting as the pale crescent moon began its ascent into the heavens as she walked into the clearing that housed the waterfall she had discovered. Her raven tresses flew in the breeze as she allowed her powerful aura to sweep over the area searching for powerful youkai. She sensed a demonic aura that was familiar to her, it reminded her of the fury of a thunderstorm, which could only mean one person, Sesshoumaru was here.

She crept forward slowly her eyes searching for him and as she neared the falls she could hear a velvety voice swearing in oaths she had never heard Inuyasha use. Kagome's eyes shone with amusement they had agreed to meet here far away from the prying eyes of his half brother but what could have the stoic Lord so angered that he had not felt her approach.

He was poised in the middle of the river, his silver hair floating in the breeze as the hardened muscles of his chest gleamed with exertion. _What is he doing? _She thought to herself as she fought the urge to giggle, her surprise came when she saw his clawed hands descend once more into the water, _Is he fishing?_ Now why of all youkai would Sesshoumaru need to fish? _He doesn't have to eat and Rin isn't here although I'm pretty sure I've seen her fishing for herself. So why would the Great Inu Lord need to fish?_ She approached him slowly she did not wish to anger him not when it had taken her so long to elude Inuyasha or it would have all been in vain and then he glanced up and his golden eyes captured her brown orbs in a look that seared her soul.

_Damn it! _He cursed mentally, he should have felt her presence or at the very least have smelled her scent unless she was still masking it from the stupid hanyou that was his brother. It didn't matter because now she was here to witness his shortcomings. _I had assumed that it would have taken her longer to lose my brother. I should have known better all she had to do was 'sit' him several thousand times and he would have let her go wherever she desired. Now she gets to see me degrade myself by fishing. _ In truth he had been hoping to surprise her by having dinner ready by the time she got to their secret meeting place but instead she had caught him in the process.

"Kuso." He cursed so lowly she wouldn't have been able to hear him. After all since when did he need to fish, he barely needed to eat and when he did he would have sent Jaken on the errand. However, his male pride had wanted to impress her and now all he had to show for it was a pink starfish.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she called out her voice ringing out like a silver bell. "What are you doing?" she asked him as solemnly as she could.

However, he could hear the amusement in her voice as her scent finally washed over him and he looked down at himself as the scent of her arousal reached him. _Well who knew his little miko could be both amused and aroused at the same time? _It was then that he realized why she was so aroused the sight of a demon Lord such as he stood there without half his clothes framed by the cascading waterfall. He must have been quite a sight for her emotions to run so rampant. _Maybe it isn't so bad after all if it gets her attention this way._

She wasn't sure exactly why he was looking at her that way but she knew one thing the sight of him brought some very burning emotions to the forefront as a deep coil began in her stomach. _Damn!_ She cursed mentally for now she knew why he was staring at her. She blushed suddenly as she noticed that the breeze had given her away to Sesshoumaru. What could she honestly say, he always aroused her but she had always masked that scent but just now she had been caught off guard. Her brown eyes widened with desire as he stalked towards her seductively, she knew she was in trouble now.

"Ah, my little miko has ruined her surprise." He practically purred into her ear when he reached her.

"What surprise?" she asked shocked as she stared into his shining golden orbs.

"I planned to have a meal ready but I guess you'll just have to settle for this." He smiled as he handed her his catch, and then his lips descended upon her and she melted into his embrace.

_Maybe fishing isn't so bad._ They thought.


End file.
